Sevii Islands: Ash's Meltdown
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: Ash has been sulky after his defeat in the Sinnoh League, so his mom decided to gather his old friends Brock and Misty for a much needed vacation, but everything goes horribly wrong. Rated T for suggestive themes and crude humor. DISCONTINUED
1. The Trip to SeaFoam Island

**Hey folks this Twanny Bizzle I've just thought of this new Pokemon, this story about Ash he at home trying to relax having choked in the Sinnoh League. But his peace quickly interrupted by mother Delilah (or whatever her damn name is)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon related. **

**Ash's Meltdown**

**Chapter 1: Girls, Girls, Girls **

Ash and Pikachu was moping around in his room, he then glared at his Orange League Trophy and his Battle Frontier Plaque, the more he stared at them, the more angrier he became. "These don't mean a DAMN thing to me." Ash yelled as he swatted the awards. The Plaque and Trophy shattered on the ground, with his Frontier Symbols flying everywhere, a Rattata ran from under his bed and snatched his Tactics Symbol. (Tucker baby)

Pikachu stood on the bed staring at Ash. "Don't look at me like that PIKACHU it was your fault we lost anyway." Ash griped. The door swung open and walked in Mr. Mime carrying a tray of food. The intense hatred from Ash's glare startled Mr. Mime and he dropped the tray as he ran to hid behind Ash's mom. "Mr. Mime you get your pasty face ass back in here and clean up this mess."

Delilah then said. "Ash you leave Mimey alone." she then noticed his broken Trophy and Frontier Symbols everywhere on the ground. As she picked up the remaining Frontier Symbols she sighed. "I can tell you need a vacation dear." she then left the room and made a couple of phone calls.

Delilah then returned in the room. "It's been decided, we're taking a trip to the Seafoam Island."

Ash griped. "Don't I get a say in this?!" Pikachu shook his head in disappointment at his cranky young trainer.

Delilah then smiled. "It'd be good for you honey."

"I'm not going anywhere, not after Paul humiliated me on national television." Ash groaned.

His mother was beginning to lose her patience. "You're coming if you like it or not." as she pulled him out the door by his ear.

Ash, Pikachu and his mother finally arrived at the Cerulean Harbor. "Isn't nice here honey." Delilah said to which Ash just grumbled. Brock and Misty was standing at the dock. "Look honey it's your friends Brock and Misty."

Ash mockingly said. "Look honey it's your friends Brock and Misty." with his usual grogginess.

The sunlight made the dock look really appealing, the sun reflected in the water making the water look as blue as the sky, there was no sign of rain either.

Misty was waving from the dock, she hadn't seen Ash in over two years, the long wait made her realized the feelings she had for him. Brock stood there with this stupid look on his face, he tagged along on every one of Ash's journeys, flirting with anything kind of woman that moved. "Long time no see, have you two been well?" asked Delilah.

Brock walked toward Ash snickering. "Sorry about your match in the Sinnoh League, can't win them all right."

His high and mighty attitude was pissing Ash off. "Well everybody can't be a failure like you Brock." snapped Ash with deep cutting sarcasm.

Brock then bend over in shame when Ash said that. "I was just playing." Brock said whimpering like a baby.

Misty faced Delilah. "What's the matter with Ash?" Misty asked with concern.

Delilah seemed blissfully ignorant. "Oh he's just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Suddenly a huge cruise liner pulled up into the Cerulean Harbor, the boat resembled the SS Libra (from Pokemon XD) out stepped a voluptuous red haired woman her breasts were immaculate. Brock was standing there and he had his mouth wide open as he was starting to get a boner.

Delilah smiled. "This is my old friend, Captain Libra she was once a member of Drake's Navy."

"It's nice to meet you, Captain Libra." said Misty

Libra then said. "It's so nice to meet you too, any friend of Delilah's is a friend of mines." Brock thought her voice sounded like thousands of angels singing, he almost nutted on himself, as he tried to introduce himself. The tension was too much for him and he urinated on himself as he passed out.

* * *

When Brock awoke he was in a room with Ash. "What happened out there, one minute you're standing there with your mouth open and the next you're laying on the ground covered in your own urine." Ash said trying not to laugh.

But Croagunk on the other hand found it incredibly hilarious, it's poison sacs were expanding rapidly. "Croa, Croa, Croaaa, CroaGunk!!!!!!!" cried the Croagunk at his own trainer's expense.

Brock was laying on the bed in the fetal position. "_Sniff_…Ash…Can we…Talk, I have confession to make." Ash and Croagunk leaned forward to listen. "I…I…I never actually been with a girl." stammered a sniveling Brock.

Ash was more than a little confused. "But I seen you flirt with thousands of girls."

The room grew quiet. "I…I was just acting macho to impress you and Misty." Brock uttered. Ash and Croagunk stood by the bed shaking their heads in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile Delilah, Misty and Pikachu were in the dining room. "Hm, I think I'll order the lobster or maybe the stewed Farfetch'D." Delilah said reading the over priced diner menu.

Misty couldn't believe these prices. "Uh…I'll just eat some breadsticks."

The waiter just stared at Misty. "Madame the breadsticks are free, if you don't order anything I must ask you to leave."

Misty then scanned the menu for the cheapest thing. "Uh…Okay I'll order the French Fries."

The waiter then took the menus. "For the woman the Farfetch'D stew and for the young lady the 5 dollar French Fries." (he said Misty's order real loud, so everybody could here)

Dawn and Johanna were at their table eating gourmet expensive food. "Huh?! Isn't that Ash's mom?" Dawn said as she was eating her banana flambé.

Delilah motioned for them to come over. "It's a small world after all huh?!" she then said. "Dawn, Johanna what are you two doing here?"

Johanna then said. "Well Dawn has been begging me to let her compete in the Sevii Islands Pokemon Contest Circuit."

Delilah then replied. "Sevii Island?! This ship is heading to The Seafoam Islands."

"You must didn't get the memo with so many coordinators heading to the Sevii Islands the Seafoam trip has been canceled." said Johanna.

Misty then whispered in Delilah's ear. "Um…Mrs. Ketchum who are those people?!"

Delilah then smiled. "Oh her name is Johanna we're good friends we use to compete in the Kanto Contests, oh and that little girl there is her daughter Dawn, she was his girl friend during his Sinnoh Journey."

Misty then started tripping. "His…Gir…Girlfriend." she then started muttering to herself. "What do she have, that I don't got?!?!"

Dawn then irrupted in their conversation. "Excuse me, is Ash here?!" she seem a little bit enthusiastic for some strange reason.

Delilah then touched her chin trying to remember. "I think he's in Cabin 6 with Brock, after that little accident he had on the ship's deck."

Dawn then said. "Thank you Mrs. Ketchum."

Misty watched Dawn as she exited the diner, just then the waiter returned and gently placed the stewed Farfetch'D in front of Delilah, but just dropped the French Fries nonchalantly on Misty's lap. "Hey what was that for?!?!" she said with a hint of anger.

* * *

Back to Ash and Brock. "You need to get up and be a man." fumed Ash at his spineless friend, but Brock just curled up under the covers and started back whimpering. Ash just sighed. "Croagunk why don't you do something about this?" Ash pulled the covers off of Brock, Croagunk then jumped on top of Brock.

Brock was stunned. "What'cha doing Croagunk?!?! Asked his curious trainer. Croagunk's hand seeped with poison as it jabbed Brock in the face with it's hand. "Arrrrrr, Ahhhhhh, Errrrrr!!!!!" Brock then fell on the floor. Brock laid on the ground twitching as he gasped for air.

Ash was trying to help Brock up, but he wouldn't move his skin was all purple. "Whoa, Croagunk I think you over did it a little bit." Croagunk just stood there, it really didn't care.

Just then Dawn arrived at Cabin 6's door. "Open up it's me Dawn." she said while knocking on the door. But all she hear was yelling and coughing. She then started banging on the door. "I know you guys can hear me, so open up." but she still hear more of the same. Dawn was losing her patience. "Kiyah!!!!" she yelled as she displayed her superhuman strength when angered.

The hinges on the door flew off and Ash and Croagunk stared at Dawn as she stood in the doorway. Brock laid on the ground flailing as Dawn stood there with her hands on her hips smirking.

**Brock a loser, Ash has anger problems, Misty a cheapskate, and Dawn's a freak, oh yeah and Croagunk a dick. Stay tune for Chapter 2: Stuck on the Sevii Islands with YOU?!**

**Twanny Bizzle: Did everybody enjoy Chapter 1, well I know I did stay tune for more crazy things in later chapters, when May, Drew, and Zoey join the story.**

**Read & Review please**


	2. The Gathering of the Gyarados

**Ash's mom thought that he needed a vacation, so she planned a trip to Seafoam Island, she also invited Ash's friends Brock and Misty to join their little trip, but soon as they board the ship, things started going horribly wrong, Brock got a major boner and Misty meet her rival, Dawn a crazy rich girl with quite the temper, can everybody get along until they arrived to Seafoam Island, and the real question is are they really going to Seafoam Island.**

**A/N: What's up everybody, if anybody have any ideas or suggestion for this story please don't hesitate to PM me, alright now enjoy today's Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 2: The Gathering of the Gyarados **

Libra let her Co-Pilot steer the ship, while she dined in the food court with other passengers. "How it's going Delia?" she said wondering what her friends been up to.

Delia looked at Johanna. "Oh Johanna have you met Libra?" she then went on to stated. "I met Libra when I was traveling through the Johto Region with Ash's father Silver." (The dude off of Pokemon Chronicles) Delia then looked towards Libra. "Oh yeah I forgot to ask you earlier, why isn't the boat going to Seafoam Island again?"

Libra then sighed. "Come on Delia I sent you a note in the mail about it three weeks ago, your so clueless sometime."

Back inside of Ash, and Brock Cabin, Dawn was standing in the doorway staring at Ash with her hands on her hips.

"Dawn?! What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Ash with a hint of anger in his voice.

Dawn rolled her eyes and snapped. "I know you heard me banging on the door, but yet and still you refused to open up for me." Ash was trying to explain what had happen to Brock, but Dawn just ignored him and stepped on top of Brock as she entered the room. Ash and Croagunk just stood there staring at Dawn while she stood on top of Brock. "Huh what's wrong?!"

Ash then pointed at the ground and sighed. "Uh open up those eyes, you're standing on top of Brock, Sherlock." Brock was on the floor chocking, she was standing on his rib cage.

Dawn then shrieked. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!" she then jumped off of Brock. "Whoops sorry about that Brock, I guess I didn't notice you on the floor." Ash and Croagunk lifted Brock off the ground.

Dawn then rushed over to Ash hugging him. "Oh Ash, how long has been, four years or has it been five years?"

Ash then folded his arms. "It's been more like a year." she was beginning to irritate him. Brock wasn't feeling so hot, so lunged forward and vomited on Dawn.

Dawn then shrieked again. "Ewwww, Brock that was a new dress, you bastard." she then slapped the crap out of him, Brock's body went soaring through the air and crashed into a wall, leaving an imprint of himself. Brock then fell off the wall and lost conscious again.

Ash just sighed. "Croagunk go get Brock, cause we can take him to get some medical help." Croagunk then grabbed Brock by his ankle and started dragging him out of the room, Croagunk was so careless with Brock that Brock hit his head on many walls as they exit the room.

But the ship didn't have a doctor, so Ash did the next best thing and brought Brock to the Pokemon Center. Dawn and Croagunk just stared at Ash. "What?! He's just as annoying as most Pokemon." Ash said trying to seem innocent.

Dawn then started blushing. "Aw he's sooooo cute, when he makes that face." Croagunk on the other hand didn't buy Ash's innocent routine.

Nurse Joy then said. "This is a Pokemon hospital not a people hospital." as she looked at Blissey nodding. "But I always wanted to see what effect Pokemon medicine has on humans." Nurse Joy muttered to herself.

Dawn then said. "Hmmm...That's a little weird." Dawn then placed her hands on her hips.

Ash then smirked. "Who cares, Brock said that he wanted to be the worlds greatest Pokemon Breeder whatever the hell that is, so he's all yours Doctor Frankenstein." Ash turned and just left with Dawn chasing behind him.

Misty was just leaving the diner after eating her 5 dollar French Fries. "Hmm, what kind of place charges 5 dollars for some French Fries, and they weren't all that good either." Ash walked pass Misty like she didn't even exist, but Dawn crashed full speed into her.

Dawn watched as Ash walked away, she then seethed. "Watch were you're going, Bimbo." she then started back chasing after Ash.

Misty got back up and watch as Dawn ran behind Ash. "That was Ash, Wa…Wait a minute wasn't that, that girl who was eating that expensive food in the diner, HEY she was following behind him." Misty then started following behind Ash and Dawn.

Libra's Co-Pilot then came in the diner. "Ca…Captain Libra we have a problem."

Libra then turned around. "Huh, a problem, what's wrong?"

He then said. "We're approaching the Gyarados mating waters, Captain."

Libra then snapped. "How in the HELL is that even possible, wasn't you reading the map I gave." the Co-pilot then started stammering. "Oh you didn't, you fell asleep on the job again, DID YOU?!?!" the Co-pilot tried to take up for himself, but Libra didn't listen instead she just punched him right in the face. "I swear, all of my Co-Pilot are so useless." she then picked him off the floor and dragged him away.

Delia then started laughing. "Heh heh, take it easy now Libra you don't want to get sued again."

Johanna had this really worried look on her face. "Um…Gyarados mating waters, don't you think that's something we really need to worrying about?"

Delia then said. "Na…No I don't think we have anything to worry about Johanna, with Libra as the ships captain I think we're save as the birds that's flying outside of the ship."

"Birds flying outside the ship, what does that suppose to mean?!?!" Johanna said scratching her head.

Brock was just waking up from his horrible ordeals. "Uh…Huh what happen?" Brock looked around and saw Nurse Joy. "Oh…Nurse Joy, hey wha'zup baby." he then noticed that she was spraying him with Potions and Antidotes. "What the, what's going on, you can't use that kind of medicine on humans."

Brock was moving around too much, Nurse Joy couldn't get a good hold on him. "Croagunk would you please subdue the patience."

Croagunk then slammed it's forearm into Brock's side. "Cro…Croagunk you no good son of a tree frog." he uttered as he lost conscious again.

Misty with Pikachu on her shoulder stood outside of Ash's room and listened to Ash and Dawn's conversation. "I wonder what Ash is doing in there with that girl."

Ash sat down in his chair stretching his arm. "I'm bored out my mind, Pikachu wanted to hang out with my mom for some strange reason, and since Brock's gone I'm stuck in this room with..." he then pointed his finger at Dawn. "YOU!!!!!"

Dawn loved when Ash noticed her. "So Ash, have you notice anything different about me." she then got up and spun around the room.

Ash just sighed. "No Dawn, I haven't noticed anything different about you."

Dawn then started blushing. "I've grown Ash just look at me, teh heh heh heh." Dawn then slightly poked her chest out, trying to show her small bosoms.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Please Dawn you still don't have anything, but Cynthia on the other hand now there's a woman."

Misty then snarled. "That little tramp, how dare she try to make a move on Ash!!!!"

Libra was standing on the ship's bow trying to get her Kingdra to calm all the Gyarados down, the water was full of countless Gyarados. "Kingdra see if you can get all the Gyarados to leave." Kingdra then tried calming the Gyarados down, but the Gyarados didn't listen, instead they blasted many Hyper Beams towards Kingdra. "Oh no Kingdra, these Gyarados are really serious about there territory." The Gyarados were so horny that one of them actually tried to sodomize Kingdra. "Kingdra?! Don't worry I'll save you, now return."

After Kingdra was safely inside its Pokeball, all of the Gyarados turned around and forced all of their anger on the boat, blasting the boat with a powerful Dragon Rage.

**After a rocky start Ash and his friends were sailing unwittingly to the Sevii Islands, but that's not the worst part, the worst part is that the ship is now destroyed by a bunch of angry not to mention horny Gyarados, uh does that mean Ash and the others are dead? Well you have to wait for the next Chapter. Chapter 3: Stuck on Sevii Island with YOU!!! Sorry for the chapter name change.**

**Read & Review **


	3. Stuck on the Sevii Islands with YOU P1

**Twanny Bizzle here it's time for a update, here's the opening hope you'll enjoy it. Ash and his friends were on the boat sailing toward the Sevii Islands, but thanks to Libra's moronic Co-Pilot, The boat was surrounded by a swarm of horny Gyarados (And I mean really horny) the angry Gyarados destroyed the boat, what happen to our heroes, did they all die in the explosion? The only thing you have to do now is enjoy my newest Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 3: Stuck on the Sevii Islands with YOU. Part: 1**

The boat was destroyed by the horny Gyarados, and everyone went soaring in different directions.

Delilah Pikachu, Johanna, and Libra were riding on Kingdra. "Oh my, that was quite fun." she then looked over towards Libra and stupidly said. "Was this part of the trip, I hope I don't have to pay extra for it." Pikachu, Libra, Johanna, and even Kingdra turned around and stared at Delilah.

Libra then sarcastically said. "Yeah Delilah, all of this was planned, I went out and captured about twenty-five hundred horny Gyarados and destroyed my own precious ship." she then muttered to herself. "I mean really how stupid can you get?"

Johanna then said. "Come on now ladies we don't need to be arguing like this, what we really need to is find the kids." she then sighed. "I sure hope that their all alright." Johanna then looked and saw more Gyarados swimming towards them. "Oh my goodness, Delilah, Libra, look there more Gyarados coming."

Pikachu then jumped off Delilah's shoulder electrocuting the Gyarados with a dazzling Thunderbolt. The attack didn't seem to do anything to the Gyarados and they kept on the charge. Delilah was mystified. "What, but I thought electric attacks were extremely effective against Gyarados.

"Usually they are, but the Gyarados are way to horny to feel any kind of attack." Libra then snarled as she clinched her fist together. "I have just the Pokemon for you Gyarados to meet." she then reached for her coat pocket and brought out a Pokeball with a huge blue D emblem on it. She then smirked at the extremely aroused Gyarados as they surrounded her Kingdra.

Johanna was staggered. "You're part of the Blackthorn City's Dragon Clan?!"

Delilah was baffled. "Dragon Clan?!" she then looked at Libra. "I didn't know you were part of any kind of Clan."

Libra then turned around smirking. "There a lot you don't know about me Delilah." she then said. "I hope you Gyarados are ready to meet my buddy, Salamence."

One of the Gyarados then turned around and looked one of his fellow Gyarados. "YAAAARRRR?!?!" (A Salamence, dude maybe we should back out)

The other Gyarados just smirked. "Ar, Ar, Yar, Yar!!!!" (Don't worry dude it's just BS, now listen dude the only thing you have to do is hold that Kingdra down, and while you have her down, that when I'll come in and totally bang her brains out)

The Gyarados just sighed. "Rrrrrrrrr!!!!!" (Man that disgusting, do I really have to be two feet away from your wang while you bone that Kingdra chick)

The other Gyarados then snapped. "ARRRRRRR!!!!!!" (Damn straight son, it's my plan so we'll going to stick to it)

The Gyarados then started charging towards Kingdra. "Don't worry Kingdra, Salamence will protect you." she then tossed her Pokeball releasing a blue Dragon with red wings.

The Gyarados then yelped. "WARRRR!!!!" (See dude I knew she wasn't BSing, I'm bailing out) the Gyarados then fled.

The other Gyarados snarled. "RRRRRRR!!!!" (Fine, you can have that bimbo Kingdra, we'll just find a mate elsewhere) the Gyarados then fled behind the other Gyarados.

Libra, Delilah, Pikachu, and Johanna leapt on Salamence's back. "Return Kingdra." she then turned around and said. "We can use Salamence to search for the kids through air." Everybody agreed to Libra's plan and they started their search for Ash and the others.

* * *

Misty and Dawn were floating on a broken table. Dawn then sighed. "Errr, why couldn't I get stuck with Ash, instead I had to get stuck with, Misty." 

Misty folded her arms. "And what's wrong with Misty?!" she said with a hint of anger.

Dawn just rolled her and started looking around. "Were at sea, this is great Water Pokemon are my specialty."

Misty then groaned. "Water Pokemon are your specialty?!" she then started snickering. "Please honey, I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader I actually been called a Water Pokemon Specialist."

Dawn then shrugged. "Cerulean City, can't say I even heard of it."

Misty was outraged. "What, how dare you, you stuck up little brat, you're telling that you never heard of the Cerulean City's Waterflowers!!!!!" Dawn was acting nonchalant as she ignored Misty. Misty then turned around while uttering. "Stuck up little BITCH."

Suddenly Gyarados started appearing around Misty and Dawn, all males, it was the same group of (meaning there's more than two) Gyarados that was harassing Libra and the others.

"YAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!! (See dude, I told your bitch ass they I would of find some more women) the Gyarados then took a closer look at Misty and Dawn. "Arrrr, Errrrr?!" (Hey dude I think that's Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader, if I can bone her I'll get major cool points)

The smarter Gyarados then whimpered. "Grrrrrrrrr!!!!!" (Dude I don't think that's a good idea, remember what that red haired woman did to us) he then turned around towards the other Gyarados. "Tarrrrrrrr!!!!!" (You dudes agree don't you) the Gyarados in the background the growled in agreement.

The dumber Gyarados then snarled. "YAUUUU!!!!!" (C'mon dude stop being such a pussy, if I bang this Gym Leader chick, just think of all the rules I'll be breaking, I'll be making my own Magikarp Pokemorph)

The smarter Gyarados then retched. "Horrrrrr!!!!!" (Aw Dude, sick, I think I'm going to throw up)

Dawn then shrieked. "Oh no Gyarados, and there's a whole lot of them."

The smarter Gyarados then stared at Dawn. "Roooarrr?!" (Dude, who's that blue haired chick)

The dumber and hornier Gyarados then panted. "Har, Har, Har!!!!!!" (Who cares dude, if she get's in my way, best believe that she'll be getting banged tonight)

The smarter Gyarados then sighed. "Aroooraaa!!!!" (Please dude, you'll bang just about anything)

Misty then turned towards Dawn smirking. "I thought you said Water Pokemon was your specialty?!" Dawn turned her head from Misty. "Alright it looks like I have to show you how a real Water Pokemon specialist battle, Go Corsola." Misty tossed her Pokeball and her pink coral Pokemon came out the ball. All of the horny Gyarados stared their beady little eyes on Corsola. "Ok Corsola use Power Gem!" Corsola then shot a many rocks at the Gyarados, blasting many of the Gyarados. "Alright, way to go Corsola." The attack seemed to only make the Gyarados even more hornier as they circled around Misty, Dawn and Corsola.

"Misty, I thought you were a Water Pokemon specialist, it looks like to me that there about to have relations with your Corsola." Dawn said while laughing contently.

Misty watched in horror as one of the Gyarados actually…Um…I can't say that, this a Rated T story…Hmm…Buttered the toasted with Corsola. "Eek, Corsola return." The Gyarados didn't seem very pleased as they all came charging towards a helpless Dawn and Misty.

Dawn then smirked. "Well it looks it's up to me to get us out of this little jam." she then dug in her pocket. "Go Buizel!!!!!" her sea weasel Pokemon came out of her Pokeball. "Ok Buizel, Aqua Jet." Buizel was just about to lunge towards the Gyarados, but it noticed all the Gyarados staring it down, it was locked in their Intimidate ability, and didn't move. Dawn was confused. "Buizel what's wrong, why aren't you moving?!"

Misty then sighed. "It looks like your Buizel is too much of a scaredy-cat to attack."

Dawn's face was red from anger. "C'mon Buizel do something, you're making me look bad." But Buizel didn't move, it just stood there bobbing in the water like a fishing lure.

The dumber Gyarados then said. "Raaaa?!" (Dude isn't that cat thing a Whack-a-Mole down there)

The smarter Gyarados sighed. "Uhhhh…" (No dude that's a Buizel, dude how can a cat be a mole)

The dumber Gyarados turned around. "Raoooo, Haorrrrr!!!!" (Dudes, let's like totally use our Aqua Tail, and catch that Mole)

The smarter Gyarados then sighed. "Rooooo!!!!" (Dude I just told you, that's Buizel, not a mole)

Dawn watched as the Gyarados started their attacks. "Buziel use your agility to avoid the attack." Buizel then started ducking and dodging all of the Gyarados' Aqua Tail. "Good job Buizel, just keep up the pace and then we'll have this match in the bag."

The dumber Gyarados then said. "Tarrrrrrraaaaa!!!!" (Dude check this out) Buizel was busy dodging the other Gyarados attacks he didn't noticed the dumber Gyarados sneaking up. Dumber Gyarados then came from behind and delivered a powerful Aqua Tail into Buizel's back sending the crashing into the water. Dumber Gyarados then smirked. "Urrrrr!!!!" (Sweet, what do I win)

"Buizel, oh no are you ok?!" Buizel was fainted with it's body just floating on top of the water. Misty crossed her arms and beginning snickering. "SHUT UP, I really don't feel like hearing none of your smart remarks."

The dumber Gyarados then started snickering. "Woooaarrrr!!!!!" (Dude forget the prize, here's are chance to totally score on these human chicks)

Misty and Dawn that the Gyarados were closing in on them. "Uh…Misty I think it's time for us to set sail, what do you say?!" Misty quickly agreed. The girls were just about to start paddling, but dumber put his huge tail on top of the broken table. Dawn then sheirked. "Misty their trying to kill us."

Misty noticed something weird about the Gyarados tail. "Da…Dawn I don't think their trying to kill us, I think there trying rape us!!!!!"

Dawn then started chuckling. "Don't be silly, why would a Pokemon want to rape us." Dawn noticed the Gyarados…Um…I'm pretty sure you know what I'm trying to say. "Oh that's just wrong." she then looked up at the Gyarados. "I'm sorry, but I'm saving myself for my Ashykin. Misty looked at Dawn and rolled her eyes.

The dumber Gyarados then smirked. "Tarrr, rar, rar, rar!!!!!" (Dude, watch me as I totally bone that red haired Gym leader chick, when I'm done with her she'll be like, oh papi please don't leave, give me more)

The Gyarados then all charged towards the broken table. Both Dawn and Misty then shrieked. "Awwwww!!!!" But suddenly they all stopped because they heard a mysterious roar in the horizon, all the Gyarados then fled leaving Dawn and Misty still drifting on the broken table.

Dawn then lifted her head up. "Huh, where happen to all the Gyarados?"

Misty then sighed. "I don't know, but I'm sure glad there gone, I felt a little uncomfortable around them."

**The Gyarados were just about to do some horrible, unspeakable, terrible, things to Dawn and Misty (especially to Misty) but luckily our girls were saved by a mysterious roar, who did the roar, will Libra and others find Dawn and Misty in time before the horny Gyarados return, what about Ash and Brock, are they ok? All of these questions might be answered in the next excited chapter. Chapter 4: Stuck on the Sevii Islands with YOU Part: 2 **

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think of the Gyarados, heh eh, pretty sweet, huh? **


	4. Stuck on the Sevii Islands with YOU P2

**Last time on Sevii Island: Ash's Meltdown, The Gyarados destroyed the boat our heroes were riding and they were all separated in the Sevii Island's giant ocean. The Gyarados first tried attacking Libra and the other, but they quickly fled when Libra threw out her Salamence, Dawn and Misty was next to feel the wraith of the horny Gyarados, the Gyarados was trying to…Um…Be extremely friendly with Misty and Dawn, they were just about to seal the deal until a mysterious roar made them flee, and whatever happen to Ash, Brock, and Croagunk? Well read my newest chapter. Chapter 4: Stuck on the Sevii Islands with YOU. Part 2 **

**A/N: Alright guys and gals listen I'm still taking ideas, so if you have any please don't hesitate tell me, oh before I forget thanks for the reviews everybody.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, just wanting to add.**

**Chapter 4: Stuck on the Sevii Islands with YOU, part: 2 **

Ash and Croagunk were using Brock's body as a small raft as they swum through the Sevii sea. Brock was scratching his head as he turned towards Ash and Croagunk. "Hey guy what happen just then, who or what destroyed the boat we were riding?!"

Ash gave Brock a cold stare. "BOATS DON'T TALK!!!!!"

Brock then said. "Huh, what's wrong with you Ash?"

Ash then looked at Croagunk. "Croagunk have you ever seen a boat talk before?!" Croagunk gave Ash a blank stare. "C'mon Croagunk when have you ever seen a boat talk?!" Croagunk then nodded.

Croagunk walked over to Brock's side while turning it's hand purple. "Wait, wait you don't have to do this Croagunk!!!" Croagunk nodded as she jab Brock in his side. "Uhhhh…Not again…" Brock's body became stiff as a board. "Ugh, damn you Ash…" he uttered as he lost unconscious.

Ash then smirked as he stared at Croagunk. "Now this is how a boat suppose to move." he then notice how slow they were moving. "But it would be better if we could move a little faster." Ash then turned towards Croagunk again. "Hey Croagunk how about using Brick Break to make the Brock Boat move faster."

Croagunk smirked as she started using Brick Break in the water to move faster, it was sorted like a Boat's motor.

Ash smirked as the wind past by his face. "Yeah, now this is what I call speed, good job Croagunk." Ash started looking around he could see a small island in the distant. "Yes, finally civilization." Ash then said while pointing at the island. "Croagunk you see that island, just keep on paddling and we'll be there in no time."

Ash, Brock, and Croagunk were almost the mysterious island, but suddenly they were surrounded by anger, frustrated Gyarados. The Gyarados locked there beady little eyes on Brock's Croagunk they all knew it was female, but when they took a closer look at it, the Gyarados noticed how ugly Croagunk was, they nearly vomited on each other at the sight of it.

Ash stared at all the Gyarados, there were so many of them they almost covered the whole sea. "Whoa, I never seen some many Gyarados gathered together like this before…" he then started looking at the Gyarados giving them an egoistical grin. "No wonder you Gyarados are so anger, it's nothing but a sausage festival out here."

The Gyarados didn't seem very happy from Ash's little comment, so all the Gyarados started gathered energy for a powerful attack.

"Huh, wha…What are they doing?" Yellow energy then began forming from inside the Gyarados mouths. "Oh no it's a Hyper Beam." Ash then started groaning. "Dammit, you jackass Gyarados wouldn't think you're hard if I had Pikachu with me."

The Gyarados were just about to blast Ash, Brock, and Croagunk with there powerful Hyper Beam, but suddenly the sky lit up with a Reddish flash making all the Gyarados flee away in fear, after that a giant Red Gyarados appeared in the sky flying near the island Ash and Brock were attending to go to.

Ash stood there with his mouth wide open from astonishment. "What the, a Red Gyarados, there's only one person I know with a Red Gyarados, but his Red Gyarados wasn't that big." Ash then turned and looked at Croagunk, she was also in total shock from the appearance of the giant Red Gyarados. "Hey Croagunk are you ok, you think you'll still be able to steer us to that island.

Croagunk just stood there the only thing she could get out. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Ash sighed from Croagunk's cowardliness. "Uh…It looks like I've gotta do this myself." Ash then started paddling toward the mysterious island the huge Red Gyarados flew nearby. "Damn I'm beginning to regret leaving my Pokemon with that overly horny ass scientist." he said sighing from frustration.

* * *

Misty and Dawn were still drifting on the broken table, you could really tell that the emptiness of the sea made both girls really exhausted and aggravated, and the worst thing was they didn't know where they were heading towards.

Dawn yawned as she stared at the bareness sea. "Hey Misty do you know where were going?!" Misty tried her best to ignore Dawn. Dawn quickly noticed and smirked. "Awww, it's so boring out here." Dawn then started stretching on the table, her arms and legs flew all over the place taking up a lot of space on the table and at the same time slapping Misty all in the face and the back.

Misty then groaned while pushing Dawn's body parts off her. "How should I know, I don't have a map of this sea, so get off me!!!!" Misty then turned around and muttered. "You need to stop acting like a bitch, you little stuck up snob."

Dawn then noticed something in the air approaching them. "Aw…Misty look, that thing is coming right towards us!!!!!!" Dawn shrieked while covering herself from protection.

Misty looked up and saw the shadowy figure, it was blue and had wings (If I told you the color of the wings, it would have been too obvious) "It looks like some kind of giant bird." The shadowy figure flew down a little closer. "Eek, a Salamence, I know there not out here looking for mates too?!"

"We finally found you children, we sure glad to see you're still ok." the voice sounded like it was coming from a woman. The other voices were female as well.

Misty then said. "Hey, I know them voices, it's from Captain Libra, Ash's mom and, that girl's mom." Misty then turned towards Dawn. "Hey…Um…Whatever your name is, look we're going to be saved."

Dawn open her eyes and saw Delilah, Libra, and her mom Johanna. "MOM, it's you!!!!!!!!!"

Salamence lifted Dawn and Misty on it's back. Dawn went straight towards her mom holding her tightly. Misty went over to Delilah with tears coming from each side of her cheeks. "_Snivel_…I'm so glad to see you, if guys would of came any later who would of known what would of happen to me…Um…I mean us next."

Delilah just smiled as she rubbed Misty on the top her head. "Don't worry Misty it's going to be alright we're all here now, the only thing we have to do now is find Ash and Brock." Delilah then turned towards Libra.

Libra knew exactly what was on Delilah's mind. (probably nothing, she is an idiot after all) "Alright Salamence let's go find Delilah's son and his companion." Salamence nodded as he flew back up in the air.

Soon as they flew up Delilah quickly noticed an small island not too far from where they were. "Hey guys you see that island, I bet you dollars to donuts that Ash and Brock are on that island."

Libra then said while placing her hands on her hips. "Let's hope you're right Delilah, because there's only seven islands on this continent, they could be on any one of them."

Delilah was confused. "What, only seven islands?!" she then sighed. "Well I should of known this place is called Sevii Islands after all."

Libra then said. "That not while it's called Sevii Islands, it's called that because it took only seven days for the whole Sevii Islands to form."

"Wow that's amazing, I didn't know that." Misty said in sheer disbelief.

Dawn folded her arm and huffed. "I thought you would of known that, I mean dang you live in the Kanto Region."

Misty rolled her eyes. "I bet you didn't know that either, you little snob."

* * *

Ash and Brock had finally arrived to the mysterious island. Ash stood on the shore looking around, as Croagunk tried waking Brock.

"Hmmm, this place seems normal enough, but I wonder do the peoples on this island know about the giant Red Gyarados." Ash thought to himself as he started his walk around the seemingly empty island.

Suddenly Ash heard a familiar voice. "Ash is that you?!?!" the voice sound really surprised.

Ash turned around and saw May with the same clothes she wear on the Emerald Version. "May?!"

May walked up to Ash. "So Ash are you hear to watch me compete in the Knot Island Pokemon Contest?!"

Ash rolled his eyes and snapped. "What Knot Island Pokemon Contest?!?!" Ash then shrugged. "I guess while I'm here, I'll go and challenge the Gym Leaders on this fake ass Orange Island."

May then started laughing. "Silly Ash, there isn't Gym Leaders on the Sevii Islands, it's a region only made for coordinators."

Ash just dropped his as he sighed. "Just great, I'm stranded on an island full of prissy ass Pokemon Trainers."

May then grabbed Ash by his arm. "C'mon Ash I want you to meet somebody." Ash and May then entered Knot Island.

Brock who was just waking up lifted his head up out of the sand. "Uhh…My head, huh?!" Brock then started looking around. "Hey where are we Croagunk?!" Croagunk just shrugged as Brock lifted himself off the ground. "Well let's go and…" Brock then noticed a beautiful girl walking on the beach shore. "Wooooo, before we go searching for Ash, I think I should ask that girl have she seen him."

Brock was just about to run towards the girl, but Croagunk leapt on his back knocking Brock down on the ground, Croagunk then leapt on Brock's stomach. "Wait, wait Croagunk can't you let this one slide you already stab about three times today!" But Croagunk didn't listen she just placed one of her fingers on Brock's mouth, and used the other hand to deliver a Poison Jab to Brock's side. "Uhh…Errr…WHY ME?!?!"

**A/N: Hey it's me again, if you read chapter 2 you can see that I spelled Ash' mom name this way 'Delia', but in my other chapters I spelled it this way 'Delilah.' Well it look better spelled this 'Delilah' so I'm going to continue spelling it that way, oh yeah I decided to make Brock's Croagunk a female, I mean come on why else would it stab Brock every time he flirts with a woman. Review PLZ. Alright thank you for this extra time, Peace out. **


	5. The Passion of The Nurse Joy

**Twanny Bizzle here, ready to update my Sevii Island: Ash's Meltdown. Last time Ash, Brock, and Croagunk were drifting aimlessly in the open sea, until Ash spotted an island in the distance, so Ash asked Croagunk to paddle to the island. They were almost to the island, but horny and angry Gyarados had them surrounded, the Gyarados were just about to blast Ash, Croagunk and Brock Boat they were riding with there powerful Hyper Beam, but when the sky lit up with a reddish flash all of the Gyarados fled from the scene, after the Gyarados fled that's when they saw a giant Red Gyarados flying in the sky towards Knot Island, what is the back-story about this giant Red Gyarados, how the hell should I know read the damn chapter folks. Chapter 5: The Passion of The Nurse Joy.**

**Disclaimer: What? Do the disclaimer?! Humph, you'd like that wouldn't you, but I'm not going to do it, why should I demean myself by saying that I don't own anything Nintendo related, Dammit, I just say it, didn't I?!?! **

**Chapter 5: The Passion of The Nurse Joy**

May was still pulling Ash by his arm. "I can't wait for you to meet my friend Ash, they say he's a genius at inventing things."

Ash wasn't really listening to May, only one thing was running through his mind. "May, do you remember the Red Gyarados Lance had?!"

May turned around rubbing her chin. "Yeah I think so, he used it to rescue us when the red orb took over Pikachu's body." she then looked at Ash, he had a stern expression on his face. "Wha...What about it?!"

Ash didn't really won't May to worry, so he lied. "Ah, it's nothing I just thought you've forgot about it, that's all."

May and Ash walked all the way to a huge Pokemon Center with a giant satellite. "Here we are Ash, this is the place where my friend that I wanted to show you stay."

Ash scratched his head as he stared at the huge Pokemon Center. "Your friend lives in a Pokemon Center?!?!" he then turned toward May. "Hmm, May I didn't know that you befriended a freeloader, what kind of loser lives in a Pokemon Center, that's just sad."

May placed her hands on her hips and snapped. "A freeloader, my friend isn't a freeloader, he's in charge of the Sevii Islands' Pokemon storage system, plus he's married to the Nurse Joy of this Pokemon Center, so I don't think he's a loser."

Ash folded his arms and chuckled. "So he's a freeloading nerd, who's mooching off Nurse Joy."

May just sighed. "How can he be a freeloader if he's living together happily with Nurse Joy as husband and wife?!"

Ash walked pass May and muttered. "The hell should I know, he's your friend, May."

May just stood there as she watched Ash enter the Pokemon Center. "Uh what, hey wait for me!!!!" she yelped as she scurried into the Pokemon Center behind Ash.

* * *

Croagunk was dragging Brock by his leg through the sand as she tried to find where Ash disappeared to. "Croa…Croa!!!" Brock was beginning to gain conscious again. "Uh…My…My freaking head, it feels like my ass been violated by many emotionless clowns." Brock eyes began to buck (You could see his black eye socket, you could really tell he didn't have any eyeballs) as he began to remember what happen to his father on his first day of community college. "Dad, I remember when you told me that your frat buddies anally raped you because you lost at a game of Monopoly." Croagunk just walked away from Brock as he sat in the sand mumbling to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Pokemon Center, May was trying to find her friend inside the huge Pokemon Center. Ash followed behind her sighing in annoyance. "Dammit, May this is getting ridiculous, do you know where this guy at, or NOT!!!!" 

May knew that Ash was losing his patience, so she did what she thought was the next best thing. "Did you know that me and Drew came to this island together, he's off getting some training by a master coordinator." she said trying to change the subject.

Ash folded his arms and huffed. "I could careless about that damn pretty boy Drew, don't try to change the subject, May."

May then walked up to Ash with a slick smirk on her face. "But Ash you didn't let me finish, I heard that she's also a skilled Pokemon Trainer."

Ash rubbed his chin. He seemed intrigued. "Hmm, she's a skilled trainer you say, because I could give a rat's ass about her coordinating skills." Ash then suddenly remember something VERY important. "Dammit…"

May just stood there with a puzzled expression on her face. "Wha…What's wrong Ash?!"

Ash then said. "I left all my Pokemon with Prof. Oak, not to mention that Pikachu stuck with my mom."

May was baffled. "Stuck with your mom, what do you mean, did something bad happen, Ash?!"

Ash then sighed from frustration. "Well if you must know me, Brock, Misty, and my mom were trying to sail to the Seafoam Island for some kind of vacation I didn't want to go to."

May then said. "But I thought that all trips were cancel because of the Sevii Island Pokemon contest circuit."

Ash then said. "Apparently my mom didn't, and being such an idiot as she is she forgot to cancel the damn trip, and to make everything even worst we were attacked by a whole lot of faggot Gyarados, those got damn stupid worms destroyed the boat we were sailing in, now I'm stuck on this retarded island with Brock."

May then started looking around. "Brock's here with you, so where is he?!"

Ash shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, I sorted left him on the beach, I think his Croagunk stab him because he was trying to flirt with a girl, again." Ash then sighed. "Uh, you know how he is, he'll get jab by Croagunk fall down and about three seconds later he'll be back on his feet, only to get jabbed again."

May just smiled as she came up with a plan. "Listen Ash, don't worry I'm pretty sure my friend can help you find your mom and your friends." She wanted to try her best to cheer Ash up

Ash turned toward May and snarled. "That's all you been talking about, my friend can do this, my friend can do that, well I haven't seen your friend do anything, of a matter of fact I haven't seen your friend at all." Ash then walked up to May. "So if you're not going to help me, could you I don't know kindly shut the hell up."

Ash was beginning to make May really nervous. "Ash calm down, I was only trying to help you." Ash was beginning to creep a little too close, so she slapped him in his face knocking him backward. Ash just stood staring at May as he held his red cheek. "Oh my, I'm so sorry Ash, you were just too close, plus you were acting like a grade A jerk."

May tried looking at Ash's cheek, but he slapped her hand out of the way. "Don't touch me, I'm alright you didn't hurt me." Ash then turned away from her, he never been slapped by a girl before.

May was just about to say something, but Nurse Joy (she was shorter than usual, which means she was younger) came running from the back with tears rolling down her face. "Nurse Joy, are you ok?!" May said as she tried to forget what she just did to Ash.

Nurse Joy went over to May sniveling. "_Sniff_…I think my husband's cheating on me, May, he's been staying out all night, and when I try to confront him about it, he just say it's for research baby, that's all." Nurse Joy then started hugging May. "I just need to talk to somebody."

May then said. "Are you sure Nurse Joy, I don't think Celio would do that to you." Nurse Joy didn't answered she just continued whimpering while hugging her. May hugged her back. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

Ash then started snickering as he took a seat in one of the center's chairs. "Ha, ha, ha I can't believe a freeloader's been two-timing you Nurse Joy, hey, hey, do you have any ideas who could be he's mistress?!" Ash was laughing so hard he fell out his chair. (Wow real tough after getting slapped in the face like a bitach)

May then turned around rolling her eyes at Ash. "How can you be so callous Ash, don't you see that Nurse Joy's suffering, you'll better stop talking like that."

Nurse Joy just stared at Ash as he continued laughing. "Hmm…"

* * *

Brock and Croagunk finally reached the Pokemon Center Ash was in. "Wow, that Pokemon Center's huge, I've never seen one like that before." he then looked at Croagunk. "Maybe Ash inside there." Croagunk knew what Brock really was thinking. "If there's a Pokemon Center that means there's a Nurse Joy." he muttered to himself. "C'mon on Croagunk let's go check that Pokemon Center." Brock said cheerfully as he pranced toward the building. Croagunk rolled her eyes as she followed behind her overly perverted trainer. 

Brock and Croagunk was just about to enter the Pokemon Center, but they saw a man with green hair walking with a Blissey, the man was smiling as it held the Blissey's hand, and the Blissey was blushing extremely hard it look like it was in love or something. "Hmm, that's weird, I know Chansey evolves with friendship, but that's just creepy." Brock then walked to the door. "Well let's go in Croagunk, Nurse Joy is waiting." Brock was just about to enter, but Croagunk jabbed him in the side. Brock hit the ground twitching. "Wha…What did I do, now?!?!" he uttered as Croagunk pulled him by the leg inside the Pokemon Center.

**Chapter 5 is over folks, Ash got slapped in the face by May (He really deserved it) that where they found Nurse Joy sobbing about her husband Celio, she said that he's cheating on her, but the really question is, with who, and who was the man walking with the Blissey, Brock saw?! Just stay tune for Chapter 6: A Man and his Blissey. Plz Review ME!!!!!!**


	6. A Man and his Blissey

**Hey everybody! Oh my god I'm finally updating this Sevii Island story?! Last time on Sevii Islands: Ash's Meltdown. Ash, Brock and Croagunk were chasing behind the Giant Red Gyarados and they end up washing up on Knot Island. Ash then decided to see if anybody was on the island, when he started looking around May quickly noticed him and so she ran up to him and kept saying that she wanted to introduce Ash to Celio, so they walked all away to the Pokemon Center to find him, but when they finally reached the PKMN center they didn't find the him, instead they found his wife; who was a Nurse Joy, she was crying, she thought Celio was cheating on her, because he don't spend anytime with her. May decided that she wanted to help Nurse Joy, so everybody decided to find Celio. What's gonna happen, just read today's chapter. Chapter 6: A Man and his Blissey.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here's belong to me, it all belong to Nintendo.**

**Chapter 6: A Man and his Blissey.**

At the far end of Knot Island Drew was right in the middle of a contest battle with the Master Coordinator. Drew stood there staring at the so-called Master Coordinator, as he battled her Altaria with his Flygon. "Flygon, this is our last chance to show Adriane that WE ARE worthy enough to be trained by her." he then shouted as he pointed out toward her Altaria. "Use Steel Wing!!! His exhausted Flygon then flew up in the air hardening its wings. Flygon then flew down toward Altaria like a missile.

Adriane was a cute little girl, when I mean cute little girl, I mean she was only eight years old…DAMN…Anyway, she had long black hair, and wore a white long sleeve with a black short sleeve shirt covering over the long sleeve one, her also wore gray shorts. "Drew! You see. Battling that direct isn't the way to become a top-notch coordinator. Altaria go and fly up toward Flygon." Altaria spread its cloud like wings and skyrocketed up toward Flygon.

Altaria and Flygon were now soaring toward each other. Drew stood there smirking. "I don't know what you're up to, but me and Flygon are WAY too smart to fall your tricks, Adriane." Drew then said calmly. "Flygon I want you to spin while keeping up the Steel Wing!" Flygon then started spinning downward as its body glowed with a silvery shine. "Now this is what I call a silver tornado." Drew chuckled as he casually placed his hands in his pocket.

Adriane sighed from disappointment as she said. "…Drew I can see that you have so much more to learn." she then lifted her head and faced her Altaria. "Altaria show Drew what I mean. Use Dragon Dance." Altaria's body suddenly lit up with a reddish glow. "Now, Altaria! Let yourself be shown with the flash lighting of your Aerial Ace!" Altaria then disappeared leaving nothing but a streak of red dust.

Drew looked around frantically as he tried to pinpoint Altaria's reappearance. "Oh…No!!! Its using Aerial Ace?!" he sputtered, completely confounded. He then looked at Flygon, who was looking around for Altaria. "Stay sharp, Flygon. Aerial Ace is unavoidable." he then looked and noticed Altaria reappearing behind Flygon. "Flygon!!! Look out!!!" But it was too late, Altaria had rammed its reddish body into Flygon, sending the, whatever the hell Flygon is, crashing into the ground.

Adriane winked flirtingly at Drew as she commanded. "Let's wrap this off with, Dragon Pulse!" Altaria then appeared in front of Drew's Flygon, still cloaked in its reddish energy, it then opened its beck and blasted Flygon with a bluish pulsing energy blast.

The attack was so powerful that Flygon went crashing into the sand. Drew ran up to his fainted Flygon and called it back to its Pokeball. "Flygon, you did your best. Return."

Adriane then chuckled as she said. "Heheheh! Now I see while they call Flygon The Desert Spirit. It's covered in sand and it's fainted." she then walked up to Drew with Altaria flapping behind her. "Listen, Drew. I have a way for you to get powerful…And quickly too, but you've got to do exactly what I say." she said while smirking.

Drew lifted his head up and said. "How?! Tell Me! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" I have to get stronger for May. He thought to himself.

Adriane then smirked menacingly as she started walking away from Drew. "…Excellent." she muttered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center. 

May stood in the middle of room. "I'm gonna ask you again. Are you positive that Celio's cheating on you?" May said as she stroked her chin.

Nurse Joy nodded as she wiped a tear from her face. "Yes. You see Celio and The Pokemon Center's Blissey goes out researching almost everyday, so one day I decided to trail them on one of there daily researching strolls. I had followed them until I saw this weird colored Happiny struggling on the ground, I walked up to it to see if I could help, but when I got up on it I couldn't believe what I was looking at..."

Ash then gave out a really loud yawned. "It seems to me that Celio is interested in other things." Nurse Joy just stared vacantly at Ash. "I'm just saying he seems more interested in his studies than his own wife, and what's up with him taking the PKMN center's Blissey with him every time he leaves?!" Nurse Joy put her head down as another tear started coming down her cheek.

May quickly jumped in front. "Hey! Ash! Cut it out! Don't you see that Nurse Joy's mourning?!" she then walked over to Nurse Joy and started patting her on the back. "No, don't cry Nurse Joy, it's ok. Besides the weird colored Happiny you saw, it probably was just a shiny one."

Nurse Joy shook her as she continued. "No, this one wasn't a shiny Happiny. May, this Happiny was all brown, its head was big and shaped funny."

May placed her hands on her hips as she nudged her head slightly. "Hmmm…A Happiny with a weird shaped head…Hmmm, that does sound a bit odd."

Suddenly Nurse Joy and the others heard a flopping noise coming from downstairs of the Pokemon Center. "Huh? Did you guys here that?" Nurse Joy whispered as she looked at Ash and May.

May just nodded as she whispered back to Nurse Joy. "Yeah…Y-You don't think somebody's trying to break in here, do you?"

Nurse Joy nervously looked toward the door. "No, don't b-be silly! Peoples only come here to heal there Pokemon. Who would be bold enough to try to rob a Pokemon Center?"

Ash walked in front of Nurse Joy. "Two words! Team Rocket!" he said nonchalantly as he sighed out of annoyance. "Those idiots would try just about anything to get attention."

Nurse Joy then said. "Team Rocket's on the Sevii Island?!?!" Suddenly they both heard another noise. This time it sound like something was crashing into things. "Oh my…I knew taking this job early was a bad idea, I've only been the Nurse Joy of this Pokemon Center for only a couple weeks. " Nurse Joy muttered as she ran over to May.

Ash folded his arms and sighed. "Man! Now that's just weak! I never seen a Nurse Joy as timid as you before. Can you even heal a Pokemon?" he then murmured as he turned his head. Ash then turned his head and noticed that May was glaring at him. "What? What?!" he said as he stared May down.

May rolled her eyes. "What's your problem? Why do keep picking on Nurse Joy?!" she then stared at Ash. "You're really not acting like yourself! Did something happen when you were in the Sinnoh Region?" she then started to reach out to him. "You can tell me what happen. I am your friend, after all."

Ash slapped her hand out of the way. "I…It's nothing! You need to mind your own business, May." he then turned his head from her completely.

May just stood there staring Ash. "Ash…" The noise was once again heard from downstairs. This time it sounded like something was shattering as it crashed into the ground. "There goes that noise again, guys." May turned around and saw that Nurse Joy was beginning to freak out again, so she walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Listen Nurse Joy, you've got to calm down. I know if we just relax and think, we can probably come up with some kind of plan." May then turned her head and noticed that Ash was walking toward to the exit of the room. "A-Ash where are do you think you're going? Don't you think we should be trying to do this together?"

Ash stood there at the door looking at Nurse Joy and May. "Why?! There's nobody here trying to rob this stupid place!" he then folded his arms and said. "First of all if somebody really was trying to rob this place, don't you think they would might try to be a little more quiet, and secondly, I'm just sick and tired of sitting back here." he then sighed as he exited the room. "What kind of thief would make so much noise? I mean really! Whoever heard of a thief that would something like that?!"

Nurse Joy then turned toward May. "Um, May? Do you think we should following him?" she said nervously.

May just sighed as she walked toward the exit of the room. "Yeah, he's probably on to something, so let's see what's he gonna do." So May and Nurse Joy followed behind Ash as he exited the room they were in.

They finally walked back to the front the Pokemon Center, and saw a Croagunk, it was dragging Brock by his legs around the Pokemon Center making him bump and crash into the tables and chairs. "Ew! What's that thing?! And why is it dragging Brock?!" May said as she stared disgustedly at the slimy Croagunk as she continued to drag Brock.

Ash then started snickering. "So the thief was Croagunk and Brock?!" he then looked Brock he was on the ground twitching. "You look awful Brocko! I guess I forgot about you two, when I left you two by yourselves on that beach." he then started laughing.

May just sighed as she stared annoyingly at Ash. "Ash? What's wrong with you? How could you leave Brock with that weird looking, disgusting, foul smelling, frog thing?" she said as she snapped at Ash.

Ash then snapped back. "How could I leave him?!?! You do realize that Croagunk is Brock's Pokemon." he then sighed. "Wait…Frog thing? How can you know what a Happiny is, but not know what a Croagunk is?!"

Nurse Joy stared at Brock, she could tell that he was severely poisoned. "Um, guys I think that guy over there been poisoned." Nurse Joy said as she pointed over to Brock, but Ash and May were too busy fussing at each other that they didn't hear her. "Well I guess it's up to me." she ran over to Brock. "Just hang on, guy! I'll heal you." Nurse Joy then walked over to her desk and pulled out her first aid kit, she then walked back over to Brock. "Here take this. I mixed a Pecha Berry with a pinch of Lum Berry, it should heal your poisonous." Nurse Joy muttered as she poured the concoction down Brock's mouth.

May turned around and saw Nurse Joy curing Brock's poisonous. "Wow, I didn't know you knew how to treat peoples, Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy smiled as she lifted herself off the ground. "Yeah, my mother taught me away how to cure peoples with berries Pokemon eat."

Suddenly Brock skyrocket off the ground and grabbed Nurse Joy's arm while bowing his head down in respect. "Ah!!!! Nurse Joy!!!! Once again the beauty of your appearance have healed my from my awful, awful, sickness." he then lifted his head and smirked. "This…It must be love that keeps us together like this!!!"

Ash huffed as he folded his arms. "Damn! Brock! That was the lames pick up line EVER!" May just chuckled in the background.

Nurse Joy sightly blushed as she turned her head from Brock, giggling very quietly. "Oh…That was very sweet of you to say something like that nice…"

Brock then grinned showing his pearly white teeth. "Well baby, that's what kinda of person I am…" Brock continued to gawk Nurse Joy up and down, well until Croagunk came from behind and jabbed him in his back. "Wahhhh!!! Why does love always have to end so PAINFUL?!" Brock twitched as Croagunk towed him away from Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy covered her mouth as she watched Croagunk drag Brock away. "Oh…And I just healed his poisonous, too."

**SWEET! Chapter…Um…I think six…Yea…Six is now finishing. Nurse Joy told Ash and May about her Husband Celio, that he goes out with the PKMN Blissey almost everyday. Meanwhile on the far end of Knot Island, Drew was battling against the so-called Master Coordinator, she really overwhelm him with her fruity contest moves, but the real question is? What is this coordinator up to, what's her back story. Well just stay for the next Chapter. Chapter 7: The Return of The Gyarados Bros.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, YA BASTARDS **


	7. Return of The Gyarados Bros

**A/N: Hey all, I'm here to finally update Sevii Islands: Ash's Meltdown. I hope you all enjoy the recap I wrote, you know just incase you forgot what happen last time.**

**Recap: Last time, Ash and May tried…Well at least May was trying help Nurse Joy with her problem, you see Nurse Joy thinks her husband Celio is cheating on her, and she wants May to help her find out if it's true. Meanwhile far from where our heroes were Drew was having a battle against the so-called master coordinator, a little girl named Adriane, she easily beat Drew and told him that she could make him better fast. Drew agreed. What's this girl real intention with the green hair boy? Just read today's chappie and you'll probable find out, yeah right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo, nor do I own anything Pokemon related.**

**Chapter 7: Return of The Gyarados Bros.**

Libra, Delilah, Johanna, Misty, and Dawn, oh yeah I almost forgot about Pikachu. They were still riding on top of Libra's Salamence as they continued their search for Ash and Brock. They were flying around Kin Island. "Arr…There's still no signs of the boys…" Libra said, she was seating in front of everybody else.

Both Delilah and Johanna were deeply concerned. "I sure hope Ash and Brock are both ok." Delilah muttered as she grasped her hands close together. Pikachu was also looking concern as he jumped on Delilah's shoulder. "Oh, Pikachu. You're worried too, huh?" she said petting Pikachu.

Everybody else except for Dawn was feeling the same way Delilah. "No need to worry, guys." Dawn said proudly as she stretched out.

Misty then said as she looked at Dawn, she couldn't believe what she had just said. "I-I can't believe you, Dawn!" Dawn turned around facing Misty with weird expression on her face. "Yeah that's right I said it! Ash and Brock are somewhere on one these islands and the only thing you can say is, no need to worry?!" she folded her arms while rolling her eyes. "If really do care for Ash like you say you do, you would be feeling the same as how we feel."

"I do care for Ash!" Dawn said placing her hands on her hips while sneering at Misty. "How dare you even say something like that, Misty?!?" she said angrily. "I said no need to worry, because I know that Ash and Brock will be able to take care of their selves."

The two girls just stared each other down. "Ok, ok, that's quite enough you two. There's no need for you two to tear each other hairs out." Johanna said getting in the middle of Misty and Dawn.

Libra looked turned to Delilah chuckling. "Hahaha, I never seen anybody fight one person like them two. That son of yours is quite the Casanova, huh, Delilah?"

"Huh…Did you say something, Libra?" Delilah said as she lifted her head up from looking down at the blue water. "I'm sorry, Libra. I guess I was zoning out again."

Libra just sighed as she stared at Delilah. "I swear, Delilah, what am I gonna do with you, your so clueless sometimes." Libra then position herself on Salamence. "Ok, Salamence let's try looking around Kin Island." Salamence then stretched out its huge red wings and went off like a jet as it headed toward Kin Island.

But what Libra and the others really didn't know was that the two Gyarados Bros. and their Gyarados buddies, who were terrorizing them before were tailing behind them.

"Yarrr…" moaned the dumber Gyarados from annoyance. (Uh-Huh! I bet you chicks thought I wasn't gonna get my revenge, huh?…Well, chicks, you were horribly mistaken) "TARRRRR!!!!!!" growled the dumber Gyarados. (Nobody, and I mean NOBODY messes with me, when I'm in the middle of my banging session)

"Roarr…Graaa?!" said the smarter Gyarados, I forgot what I named him. (Yo, Dude, I've got a question, why are we still following these chicks? I thought you said that we were gonna finds some Milotic to bang) he then looked at Libra's Salamence and then back at his stupid brother. "Uh…Arr…Roar?" (Aw, Dude. You're still mad about getting punk out by that Salamence?! C'mon, man, forget about it, it's not worth it)

"AHHH…ROARRR!!!!" snarled the dumber Gyarados, who I as he stared ominously at Libra's Salamence. (Hell nah, son, shut the hell up! I don't want to here any of your sentimental shit right now! The only thing on my mind right now is getting my vengeances on that red hair chick and her stuck-up ass Pokemon)

The smarter Gyarados just sighed as he watched his brother swim ahead of the rest of them. "Arrr, roarrrr…" (Uhh…I'm surprised that you actually have something on your mind for a change…)

The dumber Gyarados was swimming closer and closer to Libra and the others. "Roarr…Tuuuu…" snickered the dumber Gyarados. (Eheheh, look at those saps, they don't even know about the sneak attack that I'm about to inflict on them)

The dumber Gyarados was now swimming underneath Libra's Salamence. "Arr..???" sighed the smarter Gyarados as him and the other Gyarados swum next to their so-called leader. (So, dude? What're we suppose to do)

The dumber Gyarados turned toward his brother and the other Gyarados smirking. "Rooaaarrr, Arrrooaaarrr!!!!" (Alright, Listen up, dudes. We're all gonna fire Hyper Beam from underneath the water knocking that uppity ass Salamence into the water, I'm pretty sure that those chicks are gonna fall in the water too when we do that) The dumber Gyarados then started sweating extremely hard as he panted with his tongue out. "Arr…Err, err, errrr…" he muttered with a sadistic look on his face. (Dudes, that's when we surround them and BANG them ALL until their eyeballs fall out, dudes we'll be, like, the only Gyarados in the Sevii Islands to had boned some human chicks, HUMAN CHICKS, DUDES)

The smarter Gyarados was fumed as he stared at his perverted creepy brother. "ARRRR…ROAR!!!" (See! I knew it! You're still talking about boning those humans) "Roar…Arr…" sighed the smarter Gyarados. (Eh! Dude!? What's wrong with you?! That's disgusting! I don't want to bone a human chick, let along a human child…Why don't we just find some Milotic, and bang them, dude)

The dumber Gyarados turned staring annoyingly at his smarter brother. "Uaaa…Tarrr…Ummm… (I swear, dude, you're such a little bitch ass. I sometimes think…Are you really my brother) You could see the smarter Gyarados sighing while rolling his eyes in the background.

"Tarrr…Roarr!!!" (Okay, dudes, enough chitchatting, it's time for us to reek some havoc) The dumber Gyarados and the other Gyarados position themselves right under Salamence. "Yarrrr…Marrr!!!" (Okay, dudes, and my bitch ass little brother, on my mark…get, set…Commence with the onslaught) All the Gyarados started gathering lots of energy, they then started firing multiple yellowish blasts out of their mouth that all went up toward an unexpected Salamence.

Libra and the others were still flying toward Kin Island. "We're almost there everybody…Just a little longer, ok?" she said as she turned smiling at the others.

Dawn then looked down at the water and noticed something weird about it. "Hey, guys, look at the water. Is it me or does it look like it's boiling?" Dawn said pointing down.

Libra then stared closely at the water, she then shrieked in terror as she knew exactly what was going on. "OH-NO!!!! It's a Hyper Beam attack! Somebody's trying to ambush us!" Yellowish energy blasts then started shooting outta the water like rockets.

"Ugh! Some many Hyper Beams!" shouted Misty in complete and total fear as grabbed onto Libra's side. "Why do bad stuff always have to happen to us?!? We'll never find Ash and Brock if stuff like this keeps happening to us."

Dawn then shrieked. "Eeeek…Somebody save me! I'm too pretty to die, before getting some sweet, sweet action from Ash!"

Misty turned toward Dawn and just stared annoyingly at her. "I wonder, do you even listening to the words that come out your mouth? Because you're sounding like a straight whore right about now…"

Johanna had just about enough of both Dawn and Misty, and so she split them apart. "Dawn! You'll better stop talking like that, you here me?! It's very inappropriate." Dawn put her head down and nodded slowly. "And Misty! Please stop complaining, ok. I'm pretty sure we'll be ok, just trust in Libra's abilities." she then turned to Libra.

Libra nodded as she grabbed onto Salamence. "Okay, Salamence, I know you can avoid these Hyper Beam, right?" Salamence roared as it gracefully soared around in the air, it was easily outmaneuvering the Gyarados' Hyper Beam attack.

The smarter Gyarados sighed from under the water as it watched Libra's Salamence prance around in the air like a ballerina. "Err…Roaaarr…Tarr…" (What now Einstein? Your brilliant plan isn't working, that Salamence is still airborne)

The dumber Gyarados was growling and twitching at the same time as it also watched Libra' Salamence make their attacks look like a lightshow. "RARRRRRR!!!!! ARRRRR!!!!!" (GOT MUTHA…FUC…AHHHHHH!!!! DAMMIT)

The smarter Gyarados swum by his brother and said. "Tarrr…Yarrr…" (Um…Dude. A-Are you ok? You're all twitchy and stuff…)

The dumber Gyarados was glaring at Libra's Salamence with intense hatred in his eyes. "Tarrr!!! Aghhhh!!!" (H-How dare they make me look like an ass?!)

The smarter Gyarados turned around chuckling as he muttered to himself. "Rrr…Err...Tarrr?" (Maybe…Because…You are an ass)

The dumber Gyarados then turned toward his brother and the other Gyarados. Marrrr…" he said with a slick smirk on his face as he motion the other Gyarados to come toward him. (Listen up, dudes, I've got a plan…)

The smarter Gyarados just sighed. "Yarr, Yarrrrr." (Oh…Really?! Well I'm surprised, let's hear it)

The dumber Gyarados stared annoyingly at the smarter Gyarados, as he started whispering inside the group. "…Rooo, Yoooo, Arrrr…" (Alright, I want you guys to keep up with the Hyper Beams. While their distracted by dodging the attacks, me and girlyman over there will go and hit'em with our Agua Tail)

The smarter Gyarados swum in front his dumbass brother and said. "Gar?! Garrrr?!?!" (WHAT?! How come I have to come with you?! Why can't I just stay and use Hyper Beam with the other Gyarados)

"…Roar…" (Shut up, dude. You have no choice in this, so stop acting like a little biatch and C'mon) The dumber Gyarados then wrapped the smarter Gyarados with its tail and carried him away from the other Gyarados.

Libra and the others just stared down at the water. "Uh…Wh-What happen to the Hyper Beams, guys?" muttered Dawn.

"I…I don't know…" Libra said as looking down at the water carefully. The Hyper Beams then started back bursting out from underneath the water. "Arrr! Salamence! Dodge it!" Salamence opened up it huge red broad wing and started dodging the Hyper Beams again. "Who is doing these Hyper Beams?!" snarled Libra as she stared at the yellow energy blasts.

Delilah was also watching all of the Hyper Beams, as they went blasting every which away. "Oh dear me…This is quite the lightshow, hmm, Pikachu?"

Pikachu just sighed as it turned its head. "...Pika."

Delilah then noticed the two Gyarados lunging from under the water, they were both heading toward them with their tails glowing light blue. "Hey, look guys, Gyarados."

"Huh, W-What're you talking about, Delilah?" Libra muttered as she turned to Delilah, she immediately noticed the two lunging Gyarados. "What the?! Gyarados?!? I've should of known."

The two Gyarados then slammed their watery tails into Salamence knocking it out of the air, and at the same time separating Libra and the others. "Yarrr!!!!!" smirked the dumber Gyarados as he started at his brother. (Dude, I'm a freaking genius! Now, let's go get our catch)

The smarter Gyarados just sighed as he watched Johanna, Misty, Dawn, and Delilah get sent flying in different direction. "Uhh…" (Uh, Dude. It's not much of a catch. The other humans…They go sent flying in direct directions)

The dumber Gyarados pointed his tail toward Libra. "Yarrr…Grrrr!!!!" (Koo-Koo! There's one left, and that one's a total babe, look at the size of those boobies)

"Hmmm…?" the smarter Gyarados said as he tilted his head. (Dude, what are boobies)

The dumber Gyarados just shrugged. "Roooaoaarrr." (Beats the crap out of me, dude. I've heard a Fisherman said it, when he was staring at Beauty one time)

"Ah…Uh…No, Salamence!" gasped Libra watching her Salamence, as it got sent flying outta her sight. Libra then sighed as she looked around. "Where are you guys?" Suddenly she found herself surrounded by the two Gyarados. "Err…I'm surrounded." she then started digging around in her pocket. "Well I see that you boys are bored, don't worry I've something special for you two."

The dumber Gyarados smirked as he looked down at Libra. "Grrrr…" (Dude, look at her face. I can tell, she wants me)

The smarter Gyarados just stared at Libra. "Tarrrr…" (I don't know, dude. It looks like to me, that she's probably getting ready to kick our asses for beating up her Salamence)

The dumber Gyarados just rolled his eyes. "Growl…" (Shaaawwww, dude. I'm so sure)

**Chapter 7's over. The Gyarados Bros. have attacked Libra and the others, sending them all in different directions. Now Libra finds herself surrounded by the Gyarados, but she quickly digs around in her pocket. Can whatever she's digging around for save her from the Gyarados? Just stay tune for Chapter 8: Which I haven't named yet.**


	8. The Young and The Blissful

**A/N: I come to you, with a triumphed return. It's been awhile since I updated Sevii Island: Ash's Meltdown, eh? Well, I'm sorry for that, but I'm telling ya, this chapter is gonna be my best, I've been thinking hard and long…**_**snicker**_**…hard and long…Well anyways, I've been thinking for awhile about this one, I wanted to try amping up the dark humor a bit, and thus this chapter was made. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 8: The Young & The Blissful**

Drew and Adriane were walking together on the beach, as they continued to walk along the shore, Adriane spotted a phone booth. "Hey, Drew, I need to make a quick phone call, you don't mind do you?"

"Sure, why not? It not like I care." Drew muttered, while casually placing his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, many thanks, Drew." Adriane squeaked, while running over to the phone booth. "I promise it won't take long." Adriane entered the phone booth and started dialing a number on the phone.

A huge building was sat in the middle of an island, the Red Gyarados, that Ash & Brock saw, flew all the way to build and landed behind it. Inside the building was a whole lot of peoples, these peoples were walking around the compound, they were all wearing tight tights and had small capes

A man with red hair sat in a huge chair, with a Dragonite right next to him. This man was the leader of the strange group of peoples, he also wore a cape, but his was longer than the others. Suddenly the phone next to him started to rang. "Hm. I wonder this could be?" the man muttered, while reaching out the phone. "Hello, who is this?" said the man.

"O, Great Dragon Master, Adriane, Rank B commander, reporting in." Adriane said.

"Alright, go ahead..." the man said.

"I've found another coordinator worthy of your coordinator only world. I assure you, master, this coordinator is at topnotch condition, his addition to you would greatly increase your already limitless power." Adriane said, while turning to Drew.

"Hm…Interesting, what is the name of this coordinator?" the man said, back into the phone.

"I know you heard of him before, he's already famous among coordinators. His name is Drew, he made it all the way to the Hoenn & Kanto Grand Festivals." Adriane said, boasting about Drew's past achievements

"Hm. Yes. I've heard and seen Drew in action before. I was quite impressed by his coordinating skill." the man said, smirking sinisterly." Alright, I trust your choice, Adriane, you are one my top commanders, go ahead and began with the initation at once. It should be easy, you are his opposite sex, after all."

"Oh, thank you so much, master, I promise you, I won't let the decision you just made go in vein." said Adriane, nodding.

"Oh, you better, because if you fail this, then you're finish." the man said, as he hung the phone up.

"Y-Yes, sir." Adriane muttered, putting the phone back on the hook. She blushed, turning to Drew. "Alright, Drew, it's just me and you now." she sighed, while walking outta the booth.

Drew watched, as Adriane slowly walk toward him. "So, what's up? You're finish with you phone call now, when are we going to start my extra training, Adriane?" he said, while casually walking over to her.

Adriane didn't answer she just blushed a little, while making no kind of eye contact with him. "Uh…Are you okay?" he then looked over to the phone booth. "Who was that you were talking to early?"

"Drew, don't you see?" Drew then turned back to him. "You're already strong, you don't need my training, you already know everything you need to be a power coordinator." Adriane said, smiling.

"Huh? I-I don't understand. So, why did you say I had a lot to learn, if there wasn't nothing wrong with my coordinating skill?." Drew then noticed that she was beginning to come closer to him. "W-What is it, is something the matter?" he asked, nervously.

"Don't worry, Drew, you'll about to understand everything in just a moment.." Adriane just smiled, while pulling Drew close to her. "I'm about to make you more powerful…" she then closed her eyes, started kissing him in the lips, passionately.

"Urm…Urm…Wh-What're you…doing…I-I…Uh…I-I'm feeling a little…" Drew murmured, trying to break free from her.

Adriane hugged Drew and muttered in his ear. "Don't fight it, Drew, just let it happen…I know you're enjoying this, I know I am..." she whisper, flirtingly, as she started back kissing him.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Knot Island Pokemon Center.**

Ash, May, Brock, Croagunk, and Nurse Joy were all standing outside of the Pokemon Center's front door. Nurse Joy was over by Brock trying to revive him from another Poison Jab by the hands of Croagunk. "Just hold on, Brock, I'll have you back on your feet in no time." she said, while pouring her homemade remedy into Brock's mouth.

May was standing by Ash, both of them were staring at Brock and Nurse Joy. "Um…Ash, is it me or does it seems that Nurse Joy is really interested in Brock?" she said, while turning back to Ash.

Ash just shrugged, nonchalantly. "Eh? Maybe, but it not like I care." he then walked past May and over to Nurse Joy, Brock and Croagunk. "Hey, how long will this take, Nurse Joy?" he rudely said, standing over her.

Nurse Joy turned and faced Ash. "Oh, Ash, that's very compassionate of you. I'm glad that you're concerned about my well-being, but I think we should heal Brock first, you know, before the poison spread throughout his body." she smiled.

"Man, forget, Brock, I'm pretty sure he'll back up on his feet in no time. He's been stabbed with Poison Jab lots of time and for some strange reason he's still living." Ash then looked over to Croagunk and said. "Croagunk, get Brock up, I don't have time to worry about him. C'mon, I don't have all day ya know." he then walked away from them.

Nurse Joy just stood there staring at him. "Um…O-Okay." she said, standing to her feet. "I guess I'll leave him in your care, Croagunk." Nurse Joy said, while looking at both Croagunk and Brock. She then ran behind Ash.

"Uh…My back…" Brock moaned, while slowly regaining consciousness. "W-What's going on?" he then held his mouth. "Oh, shit, I'm about to lose it." he then turned around and vomited all over the ground.

Brock then heard Ash's voice. "Hurry up, and get Brock, Croagunk."

"Huh?" Brock muttered, while wiping the crap off his mouth. "What is he talking about?" Suddenly, he felt somebody grabbing his legs. "What the?!" he then looked down and saw Croagunk, she was staring at him, she was inflating and deflating the poison sac on its cheeks. "C-Croagunk…W-What are you d-doing?" muttered a mystified Brock.

"CROAGUNK!" Suddenly, Croagunk lifted Brock up off the ground by his legs, and slammed him into the ground, she then started running behind Ash and others, while dragging Brock all throughout the hard ground.

"S-Stop it, Croagunk! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!! AHHHHHH!!" shrieked Brock, as he tried to free himself from Croagunk's grasp. "This is so not funnnnnnnnyyyyyy!!"

Ash, May, and Nurse Joy finally made it into Knot Island's grassy area. Many Wild Pokemon could be seen scurrying around the field. Bidoofs, Aipoms, Sandshrews, Electrikes. A whole bunch of Field Group Pokemon.

"So, Nurse Joy, is this the same path you took, when you were following Celio that day?" May said, looking around the grassy field.

"Yes, May, if we keep on moving, we'll eventually find Celio and whoever he's cheating on me with…_snivel_…" Nurse Joy whimpered.

"No, don't talk like that, Nurse Joy, I have no doubt in my mind that Celio isn't cheating on you." May said. "For one reason, Blissey is with him. And I know for a fact, Blissey wouldn't let Celio do that, it does belong to you, right? So it must feel the same way as you do." May tried her best to make Nurse Joy feel a little more at ease.

"Blab, blab, blab. Nurse Joy's drama for ya momma… Can we continued with this insignificant, unwanted, expedition, folks?" Ash griped, while walking passed Nurse Joy and May.

May just rolled her eyes, while sighing, annoyingly. "Ash, you use to be so caring in the past, but now your just a big, unhappy, jerk…" she then grabbed Nurse Joy. "C'mon, Nurse Joy, before Mister Gumpypants blows his top."

"Oh, don't worry about him, May. I understand that he's annoyed…I have been complaining about Celio for the longest, now." Nurse Joy said, while walking next to May. "I'm just assuming that he's cheating, I'm not even sure if he's really be unfaithful with me."

May just smiled. "Nurse Joy, you're just too kind. Somebody like you don't deserve to go through some much turmoil. I just want to help you, and prove to you that Celio's not a cheater."

Nurse Joy's eyes were beginning to become all watery. "OH, MAY!" she then grabbed and gave her a huge bear hug. "You truly are my best friend. _Snivel_…I wouldn't know what to do, if it wasn't for you, Ash, and Brock."

May then started looking around. "Speaking of Brock…Where is he?" Nurse Joy just shrugged.

Croagunk was laughing, while still dragging Brock all throughout the forest. "C-Croagunk…P-Please…_For the love of god_…STOP!" Suddenly Brock noticed that they weren't moving anymore. "Wha…You-You actually listened to me?"

Brock then lifted his head up and saw Croagunk staring at a strange looking Happiny. "Whoa…I never seen a brown Happiny before." The Happiny turned around, it was wearing glasses. "What the…It's wearing glasses??"

"Happinnnny!!" Happiny cried, while running and diving inside a bush.

"That's strange…Why would a Happiny need glasses." Brock pondered, he then looked up and saw a tent not too far from where they were standing. "Hey, isn't that…" he then bent down at Croagunk. "Croagunk, do you see that tent, too?" Croagunk just rolled her eyes.

"ERR…That's it! I've had just about ENOUGH of your behavior, Croagunk!" Brock yelled, while putting hand up to his head. Croagunk looked at Brock and rolled her eyes again. "AHHHH! Dammit!" Brock yelled, while angrily ripping his shirt off.

Croagunk looked at Brock's upper-body, he was unexpectedly muscular. "Croooo?!" said Croagunk, while looking strangely at Brock.

"I'M YOU'RE TRAINER, CROAGUNK!" Brock bellowed, loudly, while flexing his huge muscles. "You suppose to listen to me, not ASH!" Brock was looked at Croagunk, with an extremely angry expression on his face. But instead of beginning intimidated, Croagunk jabbed Brock right in his stomach with Poison Jab. "UHHHH…why…?!" he groaned, while turning back to regular puny self.

"Croahohohoho…" Croagunk chuckled, while dragging Brock toward the tent.

Ash, May, and Nurse Joy were still walking through the path, when they all noticed a Happiny lying on the ground. "Uh. It's that same weird Happiny I saw last time." she gasped.

"Seriously?" Ash said, while slowly approaching the Happiny. "Well, it's brown, that's not normal for a Happiny." Nurse Joy and May stood there watching, as Ash walked over to Happiny. "What…The?" Ash had a weird expression on his face, while staring at the Happiny.

"What is it, Ash!" hollered May.

"This…Happiny…I-It… It has human hair." Ash replied.

"What?!" Both Joy and May, said in unison.

Suddenly, Ash noticed that the Happiny was beginning to run away from him. "Hey, where are you going?!" Ash shouted, watching as the Happiny dived inside some bushes. "Damn…" he was just about to run behind it, but he noticed the tent. "Hey, guys, check this out…" he said, calling out to the two girls.

As Nurse Joy and May started to run over to Ash, they quickly noticed the tent, too. "Hey, what's that?" said May, looking at Nurse Joy.

"I don't know. I never seen it before." Nurse Joy said back. "It must just been recently made, strange. It must be where Celio go to stay after doing field research all day." she smiled.

"Whatever it is, we need to go and check it out, pronto." Ash said, while looking at Nurse Joy and May. They nodded in agreement.

Ash, May, and Nurse Joy quickly made it to the tent, they saw Croagunk and Brock, who was lying on the ground, all purple from being poisoned, standing at the front door.

"Eheheh." Ash snickered, while walking and staring down at Brock. "Damn, Brock, you've been getting stabbed a lot, since we came to the Sevii Islands…"

"Uh…Uh…I-I f-fucking h-hate you…man" Brock murmured, while gasping for air.

Ash just shook his head. "You look a mess, dude." he then chuckled, while turning Nurse Joy. "Hey, Nurse Joy, give him some help, before he suffocates."

Nurse Joy quickly healed Brock with her Berry remedy. "You should be okay now, Brock." Nurse Joy smiled.

"NURSE JOY, MY LOVE!!" Brock hollered, while sitting up straight, he was heading right for her, but Croagunk jumped on his head, bring the both of them on the ground. "Get off me, Croagunk, I want to thank, Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Don't worry about it, Brock." she then looked over to the door. "C'mon, everybody, let's get to the bottom of this." said a serious Nurse Joy.

Ash and the others walked over to the door, when they got all the way there, they immediately heard voices coming from behind the door. "Sshh…I think I can hear something…" Nurse Joy muttered.

"Oh, baby, I love you…Uh…Just like that…That felt so good…" muttered the first voice, which was a male. "I love sticking my…" but a gust of strong wind suddenly blew by and Ash and the others couldn't hear what he said. "Pouch is so warm and cozy…"

"What the?!" Ash said, while looking at the others. "Did he say pouch? What the hell does that mean?"

May just shrugged. "Who knows." she then looked over to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, are you okay?"

"Uh…T-That was Celio…I know his voice from anywhere." Nurse Joy whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, Nurse Joy, I guess you were right about Celio…" May said, looking at Nurse Joy.

"I-I knew it! I knew he was cheating on me." she then started to cry, while burying her head in Ash's chest.

"Uh…It's okay?" Ash nervously said, while rubbing Nurse Joy's red hair.

The same voice then started back talking. "When I finally finish my research, baby, I want you to elope with me, I'll use a Round Stone for your wedding ring."

When Nurse Joy heard that, she started to cry even louder. "AHH…Dammit! You're gonna break my eardrums…" Ash said, covering his ears.

"How horrible. I can't believe Celio." said a highly disappointed May.

"That's it!" Brock shouted angrily. "I stands all I could stands and I can't stands no more! I just can't stand here and let Nurse Joy cry her eyes out." Brock then walked over to the door. "KIYAHHHHH!!" he shrieked, kicking the door off its hinges. "How could you do this to Nurse Joy?! You dirty, muthafuc…Whaaaaaah…" Brock couldn't believe what he was seeing, as he stood in the doorway.

Ash and the other ran over to Brock. "What's wrong, Brock?" asked May. Brock pointed forward. "Huh?" May turned her head and saw Celio and Blissey lying inside a bed having sex with each other, you could see Celio's skinny, naked body inside Blissey's pouch. "Oooh…God…" she said, while turning her head.

"Dude…WTF?!" Ash muttered. Even Croagunk was thunderstruck, as she stared at Celio and then at Blissey.

Nurse Joy stood in the doorway, dumbstruck, as she stared at Celio and her Blissey. "Oh my god, Celio! You've been cheating on me with my BLISSEY?!"

Celio wrapped himself in blanket, as he quickly got outta bed. "Baby, baby, baby, I-I can explain. B-Baby, please, baby, please…" he stammered, while running over to Nurse Joy. "I-I swear to god, we didn't do anything."

Nurse Joy looked and saw a pack of condoms lying on the dresser. "We'll see, Celio!" she said, while stomping over to the condom.

"B-Baby. W-Where are you going?!" Celio stammered, watching Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy walked over to the condom, the pack had a picture of Dugtrio on them and the condoms themselves were shaped like Digletts. "If you're telling the truth, there should be three condoms inside here."

Nurse Joy then pulled out the first condom. "Diglett, Dig!" cried the condom. "So far, so good." she said, looking at him. "Diglett, Dig!" cried the second condom. "Hm. Alright now for the last one." You could see Celio sweating like hell in the background.

Nurse Joy then went to pulled out the third one, but there was none left inside. "You disgusting, bastard!" she shrieked, while throwing the pack at him. "If the third one was in there, the pack would of said 'Trio, Trio, Trio." she said, balding up her fist, while pacing the ground.

"Baby, calm down, you're just overacting, I swear…We…" Celio then noticed how Ash and the others were looking at him. "Uh…Um…"

Nurse Joy just glared at him. "Those weird Happinys? Those are you and Blissey's, aren't they?!" Celio nodded, sheepishly. "You bastard!" she then went to punch him, but suddenly a Safeguard came up, protecting him from any damage. "Huh?"

Nurse Joy turned and saw that it was Blissey doing it. "Blissey?!" she said, angrily, while walking over to her. "You…WHORE!" she then slapped the 'shit' outta Blissey.

Blissey's left cheek was all red, as she stared, shocked, at Nurse Joy. "Blissey!!" she cried, slapping Nurse Joy back.

"Uhh…H-How dare you?!" Nurse Joy then slapped Blissey back.

"Damn…This is some Jerry Springer, shit." Ash snickered, watching as Blissey and Nurse Joy slapped each other back on forth.

Blissey just got through slapping Nurse Joy, which sent her staggering backward. "You know what, Celio?!" she said, glaring at him. "You're not even worth fighting over. I'm already in love with somebody else."

"No, baby! Don't leave me! Please! Look, I'm sorry! I know I need some counseling! Dammit! I'm sleeping with a Pokemon!!" Blissey gasped, loudly, as she stared at Celio. Blissey then walked over to Celio and jacked him up. "Baby, HELP! Blissey's trying to kill me!" she then started to viciously slap him around with Double Slap.

Ash then noticed that Nurse Joy was walking toward him and Brock. "H-Hey, man, sh-she walking toward us." Ash stammered, nervously.

"Yeah. I know." Brock smirked, while spraying…that stuff, that makes your breath smell better, in his mouth.

Nurse Joy smiled, as she walked over to both boys. "I-I loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you, you might be a bit odd at sometime, but I think I'll be able to grow old with you." she then started to slowly bend her head down, while puckering up her lips.

"Baby, I feel the same way." Brock said, while puckering up his lips. "Lay it on me."

Ash noticed that Nurse Joy was bending down toward him. "What the?!" shrieked Ash. "G-Get away from me, you're like twice my age! AHHHHH!"

Brock lips were still puckered up, when he noticed, he wasn't getting any lip action. "Huh?" he then turned and saw Nurse Joy tongue kissing Ash in the mouth. "What? What? WHAT?!" May just stood there, flabbergasted.

**A/N: Whew! That's my longest chapter for this story, over 3000 words, folks, I don't think I'll write that much for the next chapter. Speaking of which. I would update quicker, but I need a little bit more motivation, if ya know what I mean??**


	9. Meet The Health Inspector

**A/N: Sup folks? It's been awhile since I've updated Sevii Islands, but here I go with the next installment. Anyways, I'm gonna admit it, this chapter isn't as good as the last one and is much shorter; I got lazy, so there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 9: Meet The Health Inspector**

Brock, May, Blissey and Celio just stood there with their mouth's agape, as Nurse Joy stuck her tongue down Ash's throat. "Gack! Gack! Gack! Can't…B-Breath…" Ash groaned, gasping for air.

"Nurse Joy and Ash…Kissing?" May murmured. "I-I think I need to sit down right quick." May then fell backward, fainting.

"…No, No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Brock shouted, as tears started falling down his face. "Why must this always happen to me?" he then turned to Croagunk. "Croagunk, please! Jab me, man! Take me out of my misery!"

Croagunk just looked back up at him. "Crooo…Crooo…Crohohohohoho!!" Croagunk suddenly laughed, as she fell over, holding her sides.

"Why must I be tormented so?" Brock muttered, while dropping his head.

Celio just had enough of this scene and decided to finally intervene. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! Unhand my wife, you cad!" Celio then started screaming like a little schoolgirl, while running at Ash like Kermit the Frog.

Nurse Joy opened one of her eyes and saw Celio coming toward them. "Take…THAT!!" she shouted, turning around, punching Celio in the face.

"Ow…Why did you do that, honey? I told you that I was sorry and that I LOVE YOU!!" Celio whimpered, holding his face. "You're taking that boy over…meh, meh…MEEEEEE!!"

However, Nurse Joy stood looking down at Celio crossing her arms. "Why should I care? You had sex with a Pokemon, Celio. A POKEMON!!" she growled. "Beside, I'm in love with Ash now." Celio just continued whimpering.

"Shhhiiii...Fuuuuck." Ash muttered, turning away from Nurse Joy.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Out at sea!**

"Uhhaaraahh…" one of the other Gyarados said, looking the direction where Dawn and the others went flying off to. (Hey, dude? Do you want the rest of us to track down where those other human chicks flew off to)

The smarter Gyarados just stood, staring annoyingly at the other Gyarados. "Rooaaaraah?!" (I'm pretty sure not all of you need to go to look for four human girls)

"Roar…" the dumber Gyarados chuckled, nodding his head. The smarter Gyarados just there staring at his brother. (Yeah, dudes! Go ahead and find those other human chicks)

Libra was still inside the water, as well. She watched as the other Gyarados swum off toward where Dawn and the other flew off to. "Oh no! They're heading toward the others!"

"Wait, I'm coming guys!" Libra then started to swim away, but she suddenly stop. "But…How? How?!" she muttered turning, noticing that the Gyarados Bros. were still there. "…I'm gonna first have to find away to get past those two morons?"

"TARRRRR! MARRR!! ROOOAARRR!!" the dumber Gyarados chuckled, while pointing his tailfin down at Libra. (Dude, watch me. Watch me bone the crap outta that human chick. They'll be calling me, Gyarados, boner of human chicks…Yeah)

The smarter just sighed, while rolling his eyes. "Uhhhh…Marrrraahhh…" (Uhh…Here we go again with the boning of the human chicks) he then turned toward his brother. "Rahhhh…" he murmured. (Why can't you be like a normal Gyarados and try actually boning a Pokemon…)

"Marrrrh!!" the dumber Gyarados smirked, turning to his younger, yet, smarter brother. (Ah, man! Can you picture it? My face. On the boxes of cereal,…Dragon Rage Flakes. Yeah, I like the sound of that)

The smarter Gyarados just rolled his eyes. "Uhh…" (Whatever…)

"Hey, they're not paying attention to me anymore." Libra murmured, placing the Pokeball back in her pocket, while staring at the two Gyarados. "Here's my chance to get outta her, without them knowing."

The smarter Gyarados watched as his brother swam circles around him, still talking about himself. "…Uhrahhh…Uhhh." (My god! Seriously? Is there anybody that you don't talk about, besides yourself? I mean, you're just like a friggen parrot! It's bone this, bone that with you! DUDE…Get a life)

However, despite his brother's word, the dumber Gyarados just smirked it out. "Yarrrrrh…Tarrrrrah…" he said, nudging his little brother. (Dude, you're just jealous of the awesomeness)

"ROOOARRR?! Uharrhhh!" the smarter Gyarados yelled, appalled to what his elder brother just said. (Jealous?! I'm jealous? Of what, your awesomeness?! Fish please)

"Yarraahh…Grahhhh! Hahahaha." The dumber Gyarados laughed. (Yeah, dude, that's right! You're jealous. Humph. Don't be hatin on me, 'cause you don't have the charisma of a real Gyarados) he then started moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Maraaaahhhh…" The smarter Gyarados sighed, turning away from his stupid ass older brother. (Dude, whatever…I bet you don't even know what the word 'charisma' means…Idiot)

The smarter Gyarados then looked down and noticed that Libra was beginning to swim away from them. "Uhh…roar…," the smarter Gyarados said, nonchalantly. (Dude, don't look now, but I think your woman's trying to get away from you)

"Yar?!" the dumber Gyarados muttered, looking strangely at his brother. (W-What) he then looked down and also noticed Libra swimming away from them. "Yarrrrrraahhh!!" (Dude, don't just stand there like some noob! Help me get her) the two Gyarados then drove underwater and sent cruising right toward Libra.

Libra was still swimming, when suddenly the two Gyarados Bros. came popping from underneath the water with a huge splosh noise, blocking her way. "Err…You boys just don't know when to give up, huh?" she murmured, looking up at both Gyarados.

"Yarrrrhhh…Yarrrrhhh…" the dumber Gyarados said, with a huge smirk on his face. (Eheheh…Where do you think you're going, babe) the Gyarados then started looking down at Libra's chest. "Urahhh…Eheheh…" (You ain't going anywhere…Well, not to I'm finish working that ass, that is)

"Uhhh…Yarrrrhh…Garraaahhh…" the smarter Gyarados sighed, staring at his brother, who already inching closer to Libra. (Dude, will just hurry up and just do your sick, disgusting, boning to that lady? I don't know about you, but I want to go HOME…)

"Uraaaaahh…" the dumber Gyarados chuckled, while circling around Libra. (Oh, don't you worry about that, dude! Hahahaha…You might want to cover those toddler little eyes of yours, dude. The things I'm about to do this chick, they're gonna have to push this story up to M…SHAAWWWW)

The dumber Gyarados then lunged down toward at Libra, with his tongue hanging all out. "UHHHAAAHHH!" (Come to papa, baby)

"I don't so! Go, my Pokemon!!" Libra shouted, quickly tossing out her Pokeball, which smacked the dumber Gyarados across the head.

"Uhhhh…" he moaned, staggering backward. (Dude…OW! My noggin) You could see the younger Gyarados rolling his eyes the background

A huge bright light covered the whole sea momentarily. "UHHHHAAHHH?!" The dumber Gyarados shrieked, while squinting his eyes. (Awww, snap! Dude, DUDE! I'm like blind! Friggen blind)

Libra watched as the dumber Gyarados started sobbing. "…I-Is that Gyarados over there crying?" she muttered.

"RRROOOAAARRR…sniff…ROOOAARRR!!" the dumber Gyarados sobbed. (Du-Du-Du-Du-Dude…Why must this happen to me…I'm too young and sexy)

"Uhaaaaahhhh!!" the smarter Gyarados groaned, with his eyes were also squinted. (Uhh…Dude, you're a Gyarados…There's nothing sexy about you…Beside, you're not blind…It's just intense light. It's probably from that ball thing that smacked your noggin, so stop being a baby)

"Tarraahhhh…" the dumber Gyarados groaned. (Dude? Dude, where are you?! Listen, you're gonna have to be my eyes…Guide me to the chick, so I can bone her)

When the light finally faded, the two Gyarados saw a huge golden Gyarados; it was just looking down at its body. Libra's golden Gyarados was MUCH bigger than the Gyarados Bros.

The Gyarados Bros. could finally see again and there they saw the golden Gyarados as well.

"Uharrrhaaah…Roooaarr?" the dumber Gyarados muttered. (Uhh…Dude, that Gyarados over there is like…Gold) he then started snickering. "Uhahahaha…" (Dude, I think that Gyarados totally peed all over himself. Ha-ha, What a baby)

The smarter Gyarados just stared at the golden Gyarados. "…Hmmm…Rarrraaahh…" (C'mon, dude, don't be ridiculous now. Of course, he didn't pee on himself)

"Uhhh…Roooaaarrrhhh…Uhhh…" the dumber Gyarados said, while staring annoyingly at his brother. (So, what do you thinks wrong with him then, genius? I know you don't that Gyarados' a shiny Gyarados)

"Hmmm…Roaaarr…" the smarter Gyarados said, looking down at the water. (Of course not. Most shiny Gyarados are red…Well, at least that's what I heard. To be honesty…I dunno, I haven't actually seen one before)

"Uharrrahhh…" the dumber Gyarados said, with this really stupid look on his face. (Dude, I just remember of something. I don't ever remember being a Magikarp)

"Marraaahhh!!" the smarter Gyarados said. (What does that have to do with what we were talking about) "…Uhhh…" he sighed. (Seriously, dude. When they say a mind is a terrible thing to waste, I believe they were talking about you)

The dumber Gyarados just ignored his brother, as he turned toward the golden Gyarados; it was still looking down at itself. "Roar…" (Dude, what is he looking at)

"Marrraahhh?" the smarter Gyarados sighed, looking at the golden Gyarados. (Dude, how should I know)

That's when the dumber Gyarados noticed that the golden Gyarados had abnormally long whiskers. "Uhhhaahhh…Errr…" (Dude, eh…Look at the size of those whiskers) The golden Gyarados' whiskers were so long that it stretched all the way to the water.

The smarter Gyarados' left eye twitch, as he also stared at the whiskers. "Uharrahhh…Roaaooarr." (Uhh…They are…a bit strange looking)

"UHAARRAAHHH!!" the dumb Gyarados said, moving back from the golden Gyarados. (Dude, I know that all Gyarados suppose to have whiskers, but…Dude, that's just…freaky)

"_Uhurraaahhh_…" the golden Gyarados said, smirking, while slowly lifting his head with a twinkle in his eyes; it was almost homosexual like. (Oh, so I see that you two little urchins noticed my masculine physique)

"Marraaahhh…" the dumber Gyarados replied. (What masculine physique? Dude, you're just an extremely long, but golden Gyarados. That's pretty much it)

"_Uhaarrahh_." the golden Gyarados chuckled. (Muhahahaha…I'll expect that much from a sea urchin, such as yourself)

Libra just stood there watching as three Gyarados to communicate with each. "Listen, Gyarados, I don't know those two are saying to you, but those two Gyarados have been harassing me and my friends, since first started sailing, so how about making them pay for me?" she said, looking up at her weird colored Gyarados.

The golden Gyarados then gasped loudly. "ROOAAARR?!" (They did) he then turned the Gyarados and snarled, looming menacingly over the two Gyarados. (You fools! How dare you harass my master! You not know what you have DONE)

"Uhhhaahh…" the smarter Gyarados murmured nervously, from the side of his mouth, while staring at the golden Gyarados. (Dude, I think he's serious. Maybe we should, like, bail, before we get our asses handed to…again)

"Yar…Maaaarrraaahhh." the other Gyarados also murmured from the side of his mouth. (Agreed. Beside, I'm getting a strange vibe from this dude)

The Gyarados Bros. then went to swim away from Libra, but the golden Gyarados quickly swam in front of them. "_Roooaaaarrr_!!" (Nah, nah! Ya'll ain't going nowhere) he then started looking the Gyarados Bros. up and down. "_Rooaaarr…UHAHHHH_!" (I've been watching you two. Yeah. You haven't done Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, or NOTHIN')

"Uhhhaaaahh?" the older Gyarados muttered, from the corner of his mouth. (…What the hell is this dude talking about) the younger brother just shrugged.

The Golden Gyarados then looked down at his body and started smirking. "_Uhaaahhhah_!" (Just look at me. I'm all goldenly, shimmering, glistening and shit) he then lifted his head and smirked at the Gyarados Bros. "_Uhaaarrooaah_…" (Just call me…The Heath Inspector)

"Tarrraaahhh…" the older Gyarados said, nervously, while gulping. (…D-Dude, you remember that strange vibe I told you I was getting on off this dude? Well…It's back)

"Okay, that's enough talking! It's time for us to put an end to you two!" Libra grumbled, annoyingly. "Gyarados! Use Aqua Tail!"

"_Uharrah_." the golden Gyarados said, lifting up his huge golden tail. (Certainly, my master) The golden Gyarados then swung his huge tail down at the two Gyarados. "_Uhhaarrah_!" (Feel the majesty phenomenon of my Aqua Tail. It's gentle, yet firm)

"UHAAARRRAAHHH!" the younger Gyarados screeched, trying to swim away from the golden Gyarados. (Holy shit! I told you we should of bail, dude)

But older Gyarados just stood there staring, as the golden Gyarados' huge tail came swinging downon them. "Araaaahh!!" (Uhh...Dude…I-Isn't that his dic…)

However, before the dumber Gyarados could finish his statement the golden Gyarados started slapping the Gyarados Bros around in their faces, he then lifted his tail up high and smacked them hard. The Gyarados Bros. went hurtling right outta the water and completely outta the sight of Libra.

"Good job, Gyarados! That's how you show'em." Libra chuckled, climbing onto of her golden Gyarados.

"_Raaarraahh." _the golden Gyarados chuckled, heartily. (Hahahaha. Well, I'm not the one to brag, but I do think my performance out there was superb)

"C'mon, Gyarados. We have to find Delilah and the others. Not to mention my Salamence." Libra said, making her way to Gyarados' head. "I think I saw them go off toward Boom Island." Libra and the golden Gyarados then started surfing toward Boom Island.

**A/N: Sweet! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Ciao!**


End file.
